Nowadays, there are several ways of freezing salmon, trout and other similar fish, whole gut fish, all those ways having different efficiency levels both in the freezing speed (equipment consistent capacity) and in the end-product quality (symmetry, aesthetics).
The present invention discloses a type and trays for freezing, preferably Salmon Hg type (gutted fish without head), also applicable to the freezing of any food product so as to achieve the maximum freezing capacity in a classic semi-continuous tunnel but keeping a good symmetrical and aesthetic presentation which makes it much more attractive for sophisticated markets.
Currently, in the salmon farming industry there is no plant achieving maximum freezing capacity, and at same time obtaining an impeccable product presentation, one aspect must be always compromised in order to benefit the other. By means of this innovation it is feasible to combine both aspects reaching record freezing capacity levels and a presentation which makes the end product much more attractive, especially for demanding end consumers.
In the salmon farming industry, the freezing capacity of gutted fish without head, has historically been a struggle among the systems freezing large volume of kilos per hour (productivity of the process) and those allowing the aesthetic of the end product to be impeccable (selling price maximization). There are markets which recognize the importance of the second aspect and this has resulted in that, at an industrial level the freezing capacity has been compromised for the sake of a symmetrical product accepted by those markets.
This innovation consists of a freezing system of the product which combines both aspects, that is, maximum capacity and an excellent product presentation. Once this is achieved, a substantial competitive advantage would be obtained by means of the existing alternative technology to that end, which also results in an important reduction of the freezing costs which besides making this innovation more competitive allows to reduce the required power to that end, and consequently the detrimental effect produced, by said technology in the environment.
The created technology considers a rack and carts system to hold salmons, trouts and any other kind of similar fish, in a way that a maximum freezing capacity is reached per tunnel (kilos of frozen product per hour) as well as an excellent product presentation.